After Hours
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert are competing for a promotion and Elena can't stand him. Sparks fly when they're locked in the building alone together on Christmas Eve. Written for the A2A exchange on LJ


This was written for the A2A exchange on Livejournal. For a prompt by alwayselisabeth.

I hope you all enjoy this.

As always read and review... let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>Eight-thirty came and went. Nine. Nine-thirty. The time was going by so damn slow and I didn't know how to make it go any quicker. Maybe it was the fact that I was working all alone on a project that technically had five of us working on it. Well, if I'm being completely honest I'm not working by myself technically. The literal bane of my existence is working a few places down at the same conference room table as me, working on the same project as me but not speaking to me. It was just as well, had he spoken to me I may have thrown something at him. Not that that wouldn't have been fun but you know… supremely unprofessional. Speaking of unprofessional… the bane of my existence was sitting down the table from me with a concentrated look on his face as he folded a paper airplane. He was here "working late" with me but he was actually building a paper airplane. The idiot was getting paid for this too. Unlike him I was taking this seriously. This was a huge project and unlike him I needed this promotion that came with this project. Management was going to choose one person to move up the corporate ladder and Damon and I were at the top of that list. I've worked my ass off for the past five years and was practically guaranteed the position until Damon Salvatore swoops in with a MBA and a few decent ideas that the higher ups declared to be genius and here I am competing for a position that should have been mine by default. Life really wasn't fair sometimes and I hated that. I've more than paid my dues and here I am with an equal chance at the head of the creative team. I moved pictures around on the table trying to choose the perfect layout for the presentation while Damon typed something on his phone and put the finishing touches on his paper airplane. I growled to myself and shook my head. I was going to do all the work on this and somehow he was going to end up with all the credit. Bane. Of. My. Existence. I looked at the clock on my iPhone and sighed. It had only been another five minutes. It was Christmas Eve and here I was working on the project. I had decided to stay since everyone else on the team were talking about their Christmas Eve plans. I had thought it would have given me an edge on the competition but no, there comes Damon Salvatore walking beside Mr. Saltzman, offering to stay late. It didn't help matters that Damon was a good friend of Mr. Saltzman. I'm a firm believer that he only got hired as a favor and now he was spending the next several years here just to spite me.<p>

Under the table I kicked my heels off, it had been a long day and it was torture to the feet to wear heels longer than necessary. My phone buzzed beside me and I glanced at it.

"_Are you going to make it home for dinner?" _

"_Sorry Jer. I'm stuck at work late working on that project. I'll spend all day tomorrow with you."_

"_You better get that promotion with all the hours you're putting in. I'll see you when you get home. Don't work too hard."_

I smiled at the text message and put my phone back down. He saw things the same way I did. I deserved that promotion far more than anyone else who was campaigning for it. It should be mine, no contest. Appraising the work I did since I started, I frowned knowing it wasn't good enough. I did a quick rearrange on the pictures and smiled, now it was perfect. It looked like it was telling a story now rather than just being pictures on a white sheet of paper. I knew I was good but I didn't know I was this good. I heard the rustling of paper so I looked up and Damon was moving down the table so he was closer to me. I shook my head trying to tell him without words that he wasn't welcome any closer to me.

"So what are you doing here so late? Don't you have family to celebrate Christmas with?" He asked me and I sighed knowing now that he planned on making conversation with me. It was bred into me that you have to at least pretend to like someone. A lady doesn't be outwardly rude to another person. You have to pretend. It was a good thing I didn't still live with my parents because they would hate the fact that I was contemplating ignoring him. But I knew my breeding would win out in the end and I would make conversation with him while trying to make him realize that he wasn't welcome.

"I'm working unlike you." I told him and he laughed.

"I've been working. I took a few minutes off to make an airplane because I was bored." He laughed and I shook my head.

"It may seem like a joke to you but I need this promotion." I told him having enough of his nonchalant attitude. He made it seem like he didn't have a care in the world and I didn't like that. This was the best job I've ever had and I take it seriously. It bothers me when other people don't.

"What makes you think that I don't?" He asked me.

"I fully believe you need the job. But you have far more advantages as anyone else. You're friends with the boss so you get away with so much more than anyone else. It's not fair." I said not caring if I sounded like a petulant child.

"I grew up with Ric. Admittedly he did give me the job as a favour to me. I have bills to pay just like you. I work my ass off just like you. So you can't legitimately tell me that you deserve the promotion more than I do." He told me and I shook my head.

"I've been here for five years Damon. I've worked my ass off for five years and then a year ago or so you turn up and all of a sudden everything I do is forgotten." I spoke getting all of my grievances off my chest.

"Believe me when I say all you do isn't forgotten. I spend time with Ric away from work and all he does is talk about how he wishes I was more like you. He tells me all the time to have your work ethic. He adores you." Damon said and my gaze widened. I was shocked that Damon was telling me that. It seemed like something he would keep to himself just so I didn't get confident.

"Why would you tell me that?" I had to question him. It didn't make sense that he would help me with anything. He shouldn't want me to be more confident in my work. It would work in his favour if I didn't think I was doing my job right.

"Because you deserve to know. I know we're in competition for this job but I don't hate you. I think you're absolutely incredible at your job." He told me and by now I was completely floored. I didn't respond to that. I didn't know what to say so instead I focused my attention on the work in front of me. Damon did the same thing and we didn't speak for a few minutes.

"So why are you here tonight?" I finally asked.

"I'm alone here so I figured instead of spending Christmas alone in my apartment I would get something accomplished. It makes me wonder why you're here on Christmas though. Do you not have anyone either?" He asked. He was honestly confused why I would skip Christmas Eve if I had family here.

"For exactly the reason I told you. I live with my brother but I opted to be here instead." I shrugged.

"I just don't understand why. You have family so why aren't you with them? My brother is a long ways away in Europe and my parents are dead so I literally have no one to be with besides Alaric. What about you?" He asked.

"My parents died when I was still in high school. The only person I have is Jeremy and he told me that as long as I was with him tomorrow then I could be here tonight. We don't really do anything on Christmas Eve." I told him.

"I'm sorry about your parents. At least now it makes sense as to why you work so hard." He told me and I nodded.

"I need to support my brother and up here that's hard unless you're making crazy amounts of money. Rent is so expensive and then you factor in all the other expenses. So yeah, I take all the hours I can get and I work my ass off hoping when they decide to promote someone it'll be me." I confessed.

"It makes sense. It really does Elena. Can I tell you something? It just makes sense right now because we're talking so candidly." He asked me and I nodded. He was right, we were getting along right now so he may as well say what he needs to say.

"Sure." I said and he took a deep breath.

"You are a very beautiful woman. It was the first thing I noticed when I walked in here my first day. I was prepared to ask you out that very day but I figured it was inappropriate since you were breaking up with that douche you were seeing. And then when I felt that it was finally appropriate we were working on this project and competing for a spot. You seemed to hate me so I didn't even bother." He confessed and I was completely floored for a moment.

"Wow." I answered not sure how else to answer. I had no other words to reply to that. He was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen and I never would have thought he would find me attractive. He was on a level far above where I was.

"Yeah, I know that was a lot to digest." He chuckled and I shook my head.

"I had no idea you felt like that. You could have asked me out you know. Maybe things would be a whole lot different right now if you had." I told him.

"Would you have said yes?" He asked me and I smiled for the first time.

"I would have. I thought you were gorgeous and if you had asked me out I would have told myself to go for it even though we're in completely different stratospheres looks wise." I told him.

"Don't you own a mirror? You're completely ravishing." He told me and I smiled again. He was not nearly as vile as I thought he was initially.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked him and he laughed.

"When a guy is attracted to a girl, it's always the best bet to be nice to her because maybe then she'll give him a chance. I'm only here tonight because I wanted to talk to you." He confessed.

"I thought you were only her so you didn't have to be alone?" I asked and he chuckled in response.

"Maybe it was for more than one reason." He allowed and I felt empowered for the first time when it came to him. I took a deep breath and slid my work across the table. It was my turn to make a move. I got up and walked around the table so I was sitting beside him.

"It's easier to talk when there isn't a table between us." I said and he laughed.

"A table doesn't make it easier or harder to speak Elena. It doesn't stop conversation." He told me and I took a deep breath.

"But a table does inhibit me from doing this." I said placing my hand on his cheek and turning him to face me. When he was facing me I tilted his face the way I wanted it and kissed him softly. He gasped into my mouth and when his mouth opened I slid my tongue inside to play with his. He responded then and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over so I was straddling his lap making it easier to kiss him. It was like my body had a mind of its own and I started gyrating over him. I felt him harden through the fabric of his pants and I didn't know what I wanted to do about that. I should walk away and let him calm himself down but for reasons I didn't fully understand I wanted to experience what he had to offer. I decided to shut my brain up and let him do what he wanted because I was certain that whatever it was I would enjoy it. It had been a long time since I'd had any action and I wanted whatever he would give me.

"Jesus Christ woman are you trying to kill me?" He demanded when I ground down hard.

"Not trying to kill you but it feels like I might die." I told him.

"You have to tell me to stop. I'm hard as a fucking rock right now and I want more than I ask can of you." He told me and I blushed. Not because I was embarrassed but because of what all I wanted him to do to me. There wasn't a thing that I could think of that I didn't want him to do to me. I was that horny.

"I don't want you to stop." I finally said and he kissed me again. This time crushing me to his chest and holding me closer and tighter than I had ever been held before. I had never been touched like this and I had never been held like this. I never wanted it to end. He sucked on my tongue and I moaned into his mouth. I wanted his skin on mine so I started undoing the buttons on his shirt so I could run my hands over what I imagined to be hard as rock abs. He just seemed to be one of those guys who would take good care of himself. I don't know what it was about him but he felt like he would be in incredible shape. When I caught a glimpse of his toned physique for the first time I wasn't disappointed. He was perfect.

"I need to get your clothes off of you. "He told me standing up and depositing me on the edge of the table. As far as it went this was the perfect place for this, except for when we were in conferences from now on this is all I'm ever going to picture. I'll probably not even be able to pay attention because I'll be imagine what happened here.

"Do you have protection?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I always have one in my wallet. You never know when you're going to need it." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Manslut." I taunted him and he laughed.

"I'm so glad you're wearing a skirt." He told me and I was immediately glad as well. This would be so much more difficult had I been wearing pants. He reached under my skirt and pulled my skimpy panties away from me and dropped them onto the desk.

"I wish we were somewhere more private but I want this too much to relocate." I told him and he laughed in response.

"Good because I'm not moving now. Once I have my cock out there is no relocating. But there's nothing saying this is the only time we can do this." He told me and I brightened.

"Are you saying this can be an exclusive thing?" I asked him hopefully. I wasn't really into the whole one night stand thing.

"As long as we don't title it right now. Let's just take it slow with only sex for now." He told me and I nodded happily. I wasn't really into a relationship yet and it would be nice just to have someone to take the edge off sometimes.

"Sounds good. Now if you don't mind please take your cock out and put it inside me." I suggested and he laughed at me in response.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down just enough to free his cock. I knew there were other people in the building so I understood why he wasn't taking all of his clothes off. If we needed to redress in a hurry this was the best way. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me forward a little bit at the same time he thrust forward burying himself in me to the hilt on one thrust.

"Fuck." I hissed at the abrupt thrust. It didn't hurt, it was just unexpected. The discomfort immediately diminished and he started moving at a pace designed to get me off quick. He certainly knew what he was doing. I wasn't complaining. This was absolutely incredible, the best I ever had.

"So damn tight. You're like a glove." He whispered into my neck as he held on tight to my hips, holding me in place while he fucked me. This was not making love, this was fucking.

"Harder." I urged him and he picked up the pace until he was slamming into me. I choked on a scream not wanting anyone to come and investigate. I didn't want to be found doing this by someone. That would be hard to explain and absolutely mortifying.

"I'm going to come. Come on Elena, I need you to come." He practically pleaded with me. At this point I had been trying to hold off my orgasm hoping he would come with me that the second he asked me to I came with a keening cry of his name. I was certain someone heard that. I just hoped we were both dressed by the time they got here. After just two more thrusts Damon emptied himself into the condom he had put on right before we started.

"I think someone is coming." I told him hearing footsteps approaching. He quickly pulled out and disposed of the condom before pulling up his pants and fastening them. I got off the desk and pulled down my skirt just before the conference room door opened.

"What's going on in here?" He asked looking around the room. I was fully aware that my tousled hair and Damon's unbuttoned shirt definitely gave us away.

"Nothing. Move along now." Damon told him and the janitor sighed and shook his head.

"Young people these days. Can't keep it in their pants until they go home for the evening." He muttered as he left the room. When he was gone Damon and I started laughing uncontrollably.

"That was mortifying." I laughed unable to stop.

"It could have been worse. I could have still been inside you." He said and I nodded.

"That's true." I agreed.

"So when can I see you again?" He asked me.

"How about you come over tonight, Jeremy won't care. You can spend Christmas with us tomorrow as friends." I offered to him.

"You're not going to go all obsessive girlfriend on me?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Scouts honour." I promised and I nodded.

"Alright then, Elena Gilbert take me home." He said clapping his hands together.


End file.
